The Amazing World of Casey Jr. and Friends Part 20: A Close Shave for Toots (Ringo Starr-US).
Here is part twenty second of The Amazing World of Casey Jr. and Friends. Cast * Narrator (in A Close Shave for Duck for the US) - (Ringo Starr-US) * Toots as Duck # 8 - (Both Western) * Toyland Express as Edward # 2 - (Both wise) * Foolish Freight Cars as Themselves * Harry Hogwarts as James # 5 - (Both vain) * Coaches as Themselves * Passengers as Themselves * Chris (Sonic X) as The Barbar * Costumers as Themselves * Casey Jr as Thomas # 1 - (Both the main heroes) * Tootle as Percy # 6 - (Both small and smart) * Montana as Gordon # 4 - (Both proud) * Rustee Rails as Henry # 3 - (Both wise) * Emelius Browne as Sir Topham Hatt Transcript * Narrator: Toots the Red Engine puffed sadly to Toyland Express's station. (Toots arrive at Toyland Express's station, looking sad) * Toots:: It's not fair! * Narrator: He complained. * Toots: Silver has been telling lies about me and made Mickey Mouse think I'm horrid. They think I've told tales about them to the cars and Mickey has sent me away. * Narrator: Toyland Express smiled and said. * Toyland Express: I know you aren't. And so does Mickey. You wait and see. Why don't you help me with these cars? (puffs by, hauling a cattle car, a stone car, a china clay car, a boxcar, a timber car, a slate car, a coal car, and a caboose) * Narrator: Toots felt happier with Toyland Express. (Toots buffers up to the back of Toyland Express's train and pushes the train to the top) The cars were silly heavy and noisy. The two engines had to work, pushing and pulling all afternoon. * Toots: Goodbye! * Narrator: Whistled Toots and rolled gently over the crossing to the other line. Toots loved coasting down the hill, running easily with the wind whistling past. (whistle blows) Suddenly, it was a conductor's warning whistle! * Foolish Freight Cars: Hurrah! Hurrah! Hurrah! (the seven freight cars and caboose are uncoupled from Toyland Express and are in pursuit of Toots, who speeds up and rattles) * Narrator: Laughed the cars. * Foolish Freight Cars: We've broken away! We've broken away! We've broken away! * Narrator: Before the switchman could change the switches, they follow Toots onto the down line. * Foolish Freight Cars: Chase him! Bump him! Throw him off the line! * Porky: Hurry, Toots, hurry! * Narrator: Said Porky. They raced through Toyland Express's station. But the cars were catching up. * Porky Pig: As fast as we can, * Narrator: said Porky. * Porky Pig: then they'll catch us gradually. * Narrator: Braking carefully, Porky was gaining control. (the cars have caught Toots, coupled up, and are pushing him way too fast) * Porky Pig: Another clear mile and we'll do it. * Narrator: He said. * Porky Pig: Oh glory! Look at that! * Narrator: Harry Hogwarts was just pulling out of their line from the station ahead. Any minute, there could be a crash! * Porky Pig: It's up to you now, Toots. * Narrator: Toots put every ounce of weight and steam against the cars. * Toots: It's too late! * Narrator: Toots groaned, and shut his eyes. He veered into a siding where a barber had set up a shop. He was shaving a costumer. (Chris is shaving some customers until Toots come in, screams in Ka D'Argo's voice from Farscape: Revenging Angel, shuts his eyes, and crashes into the shop) The silly cars had knocked their conductor off his van and left him far behind after he had whistled the warning. But the cars didn't care. They were feeling very pleased with themselves. (the cars laugh) * Toots: (pants) Beg pardon, Sir * Narrator: Gasped Toots. Excuse my intrusion. * Chris: No, I won't! * Narrator: Said Chris. * Chris: You've frightened my customers! I'll teach you. * Narrator: And he lathered Toots's face all over. Poor Toots! (Toots gets his face lathered all over) Casey Junior was helping to pull the cars away when Emelius Browne arrived. * Chris: I do not like engines popping through my walls. * Narrator: Fummed Chris. * Emelius Browne: I appreciate your feelings. * Narrator: Said Emelius Browne. * Emelius Browne: But you must know that this engine and his crew have prevented a serious accident. It was a very close, um... shave. * Chris: Oh! * Narrator: Said Chris. * Chris: Oh! Excuse me. * Narrator: He filled a basin of water to wash Toots's face. * Emelius Browne: I'm sorry. I didn't know you were being a brave engine. * Toots: That's alright, Sir. I didn't know that either. * Emelius Browne: You were very brave indeed. * Narrator: Said Emelius Browne. * Emelius Browne: I'm proud of you. * Narrator: Emelius Browne watched the rescue operation. Then he had more news for Toots. (Casey pulls Toots out of the Barber Shop, because Toots is injured and wounded) * Emelius Browne: And when you are properly washed and mended, you are coming home. * Toots: Home, Sir? Do you mean the yard? * Emelius Browne: Of course. * Toots: But, Sir, they don't like me. They like Silver Fish. * Emelius Browne: Not now. I never believed Silver. So I sent him packing. The engines are sorry and want you back. * Narrator: A few days later, when he came home shining with new paint, there was a really rousy welcome for Toots the little red engine. (Toots, after being washed and mended, finally comes home and meets the engines) Category:Julian Bernardino